JamieAnderson Asylum
by swirlyeyes11
Summary: Some people are born differently they have awesome powers. The government has put a lot of them in an asylum. There is a girl named Ronnie who is telling us her story about all of the people that she meets and the things she goes through at the J.A Asylum


Summary: plot kind of like the Covenant, X-Men, Push, & Saw all put together. DIFFERENT CHARACTERS! Be warned I am a very inexperienced writer and not very good at it. Please enjoy.

Prologue

"Veronica Ronald Peterson?" the questioner asked me.

"It's just Ronnie." I said as the florescent lights shined in my eyes making the questioner a black figure.

"Veronica tell me about when you first met Tyler Davis."

"I didn't know him as Tyler Davis back then."

"What did you know him as?"

"Kyle Smith. He was also my best friend."

"How did you meet 'Kyle'?" the questioner actually seemed interested. He was leaning forward on his hands looking at me like I was insane. That was so typical.

I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly. "The same day I tried to break out of that shithole." I said snarkily.

"Oh yes. You were one of the singles who were quarantined in Jamie-Anderson Asylum." He said it like it was no big deal.

"No I was one of the lucky ones who survived from that place. So don't pretend you actually understand what went on in there. BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!" I yelled standing up and knocking over my chair.

"Please Veronica have a seat and tell me about the day you met Tyler Davis." He said calmly and quietly, motioning me to take a seat in my fallen over chair.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Chapter 1

The Power

_Today evil is among us. I can feel it through these pathetic walls they call Power-proof, hah, if I can feel it in my state then Momo can definitely feel it. The Power is even greater than I've felt in my 1088 years. It feels like Amy but pulsing with darkness unlike Amy. I need to get out of here. Maybe if I wake Julia she can open the door for me. Well let's find out._

I shut the book and went to wake my cell mate. I still can't believe that the government is so paranoid that they had shut up anyone with Power. But you don't know about anything so I'd better explain or you're going to be very lost.

1 out of 30 people are born differently, earlier humans called it a sixth sense, but now scientists have figured out that we are not quite human. Something is wrong with our brains and it gives us immense Powers kind of like that old movie Push and X-Men put together. I have the Power to control the entire elements like: fire, water, earth, and air. My old cell mate Julia had the Power to unlock anything with her mind. I was really surprised to find that she hadn't taken off already, but she said that it was safer in the asylum then it was out there, and now I see what she meant. We were supposed to be weapons, the most deadly warriors, or if we refused that they would try to turn us back. Once you get the Power it becomes a part of you if it was ever taken away you would die. So they tortured us with it. Until I came to that shithole I never knew how much the government hated people that were different. It scared them. I now know that everyone hates people who are different they pretend they don't, they pretend they are alright with it. Just imagine that you told your parents that you have this Power, and the first thing your father did was go out of the room and try to shoot you with his shotgun. Or your mother dragging you off by your hair to try and drown you in the stream beside your house because she thought you were a witch. That's what my parents did. What if everyone was different? What if we could turn anybody into us? Those were two questions that I always wanted answered. Before Kyle I thought I would never have those questions answered.

"Hey Jewels?" I called to the top bunk

"Ya, wadda y'all want?" she said in her southern accent.

"I need you to open the door for me."

"Why it's almost lunchtime anyways."

"I'm not talking about getting food."

"Then wadda y'all talkin' about?" Julia asked me

"I want to get out of here."

Just then the bell buzzed and everyone started to make their way down to the lunch room. I went down to the lunchroom and _he _was sitting there waiting for me.

**A/N: Hi this is my first story and I would really like it if you would send me a review and if I should continue this story. Thank you.**


End file.
